Harbinger
The Harbinger is a powerful sword that was created by the Prophets of the Soulless in order to enact their plan to select an individual capable of becoming the Dark Soldier. It was wielded by Roach and some of his splintered personas, such as his Soulless counterpart Xarcoh and the Dark Soldier. History Reformed History After learning of the cycle in time, the Roach, Chris, O'Ryan, and TJ decided to ultimately abandon their plan to return to the past, instead traveling to a Unit 14 excavation site in Northern California. Fighting through Unit 14's zombies that were experimented on at the site, the heroes ultimately discover the Harbinger's chamber, which was created when the weapon crashed into the surface. There, Roach grabbed ahold of the sword, ultimately fusing his DNA with it, making the sword his new weapon that he could summon at any time. After charging the sword, Roach began his plan, quickly removing the souls of him and his friends, causing them to fade into darkness as their souls were preserved within the Harbinger. As planned, the four awoke as Soulless in Limbo, having no memory of when they were human, aside from a few major memories. Within Limbo, they ultimately discovered their new powers and weapons, with Roach's Soulless, Xarcoh, retaining the Harbinger as his weapon of choice. The Disaster During the events of "The Disaster" saga, Xarcoh continued to wield the Harbinger, even using it during his final battle in Tunisia. After Xarcoh and the other Soulless were eventually destroyed, Mac, Doc, Peterson, and Gary used the Harbinger to release the four Soulless' souls, allowing the four Soulless to become human again, reforming back at the excavation site in California. Day of the Departed Roach wielded the Harbinger once more in battle during the outbreak at the Day of the Departed festival in San Francisco. He also uses it to defeat Gruntijackal and save Mack, Doc, Gary, and Peterson before Gruntijackal was able to drag them back into the Fractured Realm with him. Rebirth of Gruntijackal - The Hands of Destiny Xarcoh resumes wielding the Harbinger in combat upon revealing his status as a villain to Novus in The Omega Key. Xarcoh uses the Harbinger in all of his boss battles apart from Fall of Destiny until his death in The Final Struggle. The Greatest Threat of All During Xarcoh's quest to obtain the Soul Stone for Ataraxia and his Infinity Gauntlet, Xarcoh made the discovery that the Soul Stone was inside the Summoning Key, which has been fused to the hilt of the Harbinger since his creation. Using the intel Ataraxia obtained from "Athena", Xarcoh discovered that he could break the seal holding the Summoning Key in place within the Harbinger at a mystical cavern within the Kilauea volcano in Hawaii. Traveling to the cavern with Omnitron, Xarcoh is able to summon the Harbinger and is able to use the cavern's mysterious energies to break the seal, where he is able to claim the Summoning Key. As Jack McMack, TJ, and Alex "Rook" Miller attempt to stop him, Xarcoh uses his powers to crush the Summoning Key, revealing the orange Soul Stone within it. With the Summoning Key now stripped from the Harbinger, the blade could no longer preserve souls within it and send them to the Cursed Realm or Soulworld. Universal Convergence As part of the United Heroes' plan to combat The Visitor, the heroes infused samples of Dark Creation into the Harbinger in order to stand a chance against the Ragnarök. Roach uses the newly-reforged Harbinger to clash against The Visitor until they both strike each other down. When Roach dies, the Harbinger fades away. Powers and Abilities The Harbinger possesses strange powers unlike any ever seen. The weapon itself is forged from an incredibly durable metal, allowing the weapon to be practically indestructable, making it the most ideal weapon to store souls within it, keeping them safe from all outside damage. However, as a result of storing a soul within the blade, a Soulless is created out the soulless body that the soul came from. Because Roach was the first person to touch the completely charged Harbinger, his DNA was infused within the Harbinger, allowing him to summon the sword at anytime. When Xarcoh, Roach's Soulless, inherited the Harbinger due to him having the same DNA as his original self, he was able to combine the Harbinger's powers with his own Space powers. When Xarcoh was destroyed and the souls of the four were released, the Harbinger returned to Roach. In Day of the Departed, it is revealed that the Harbinger has the power to open portals to other timelines. It is also revealed to have the ability to shoot out dark fireballs of sorts from the eye near the top of the sword. Gallery Xarcoh Harbinger.png|Xarcoh wielding the Harbinger. Harbinger (Dark Creation Powered).png|The Harbinger after it was reforged with Dark Creation. Trivia * The Harbinger uses the same model as the monochrome Void Gear Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. ** The fully-colored Void Gear appears as the version of the Harbinger reforged with Dark Creation. * It is revealed in "The Greatest Threat of All" that the Summoning Key's powers to banish souls to the Cursed Realm was due to the Soul Stone residing within the artifact. ** It is also revealed that with the Cursed Realm's destruction, souls preserved within the Summoning Key would be sent to a new realm within the Soul Stone itself. Category:Reformed History Category:The Disaster Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Greatest Threat of All Category:Universal Convergence Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush Category: The Final Chapter